SSBM The Shining
by Final Authority
Summary: Hitaus, Link decides to take a job at the overlook hotel and the Smashers decide to move in for the winter. But Ness who plays Danny senses something more to the hotel then beats the eye. Has Horror obviously.
1. The Interview

A/N Hi! This is an interesting idea I had while watching the shining the other night. I decided to write a chapter or two of this story and continue if I get any reviews. Ok here's SSBM The Shining!

Disclaimer: Xaio23 does not own SSBM or the Shining.

Chapter 1: The interview.

Link stood nervously in front of the room before hearing a voice. "Come in Link!" said the owner of the overlook. You see the Smashers have been running low on money lately and Link agreed to take a job watching the Overlook hotel for the winter. The Smashers were all going to move in the hotel for a while as he watched it. He just hoped they wouldn't destroy everything....again. With the thoughts that he must have this job he took a seat in front of the desk. "So we've decided to hire you for the job as caretaker of the Overlook hotel" said the owner.

"Really?" asked Link. "But you didn't interview me yet!" The owner shrugged.

"Yeah, well you were the only person crazy enough to take the job and....Whoops did I say that? I mean you were the most qualified person there was!!! Ahem...so anyway do you think you're sane enough not to kill anyone while watching it?" he inquired.

"Yeah of course I am!" Said Link confidently. The owner stood up.

"LAIR!!! WHEN YOU ARE RUNNING THROUGH THE HOTEL WITH AN AX TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE WITH THE SHINING DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!!!!!!!....." Link just stared "....then again you may not do that but it wouldn't be much of a story if you didn't...anyway be at the hotel tomorrow so we can show you and the other people around." With that Link left to tell everyone else.

Back at the Mansion: Ness was busy brushing his teeth while everyone else was waiting for Link. As Ness brushed he thought about the hotel. Then he had a vision. He saw a hallway of the hotel. There was blood coming from a doorway. It ran through the hallway filling it up and making a chair float in it. Then the blood ran up against the camera making a cool red effect and then vision stopped. "COOL!!!!!" yelled Ness before fainting. Just then Peach walked in.

"Hey Ness fainted...." She stood there a couple of seconds before it registered. ".....OH NO!!!!" A few minutes later Ness awoke to find Dr.Mario standing over him.

"Ow...what happened?" he asked. He looked around and saw some of the Smashers were there as well. Dr.Mario shrugged.

"You fainted...hey does this hurt?" he asked kicking him in the leg.

"OW!!!!!" cried Ness in pain. Dr.Mario nodded.

"Yeah...I thought it would. Tell me. Has anyone ever been drunk and pulled Ness's arm out of his socket?" he inquired. Roy raised his hand.

"It was an accident though. He left all my DAMN PAPERS on the floor." He said as an eye twitched as he cursed the papers. "Wait why did you ask that?" Dr.Mario grinned.

"Why it's important to the storyline of course. It shows that after doing that you decided not to drink anymore so later you can be tempted to drink." Roy nodded.

"Ok....lets go with that." Just then Link walked in.

"Guess what?" he asked. Roy raised his hand

"Oh,oh pick me." Link sighed.

"Fine Roy..."

"You just saved a bunch of money by switching to Gecko" he stated.

"No it's _Geico_ not gecko" said the lizard with the accent.

"Um...no. I got the job! Next chapter we'll move into the hotel!"

"Yayness!!!" said everyone except Ness who had a bad feeling about this.

A/N: Kay people review!


	2. Closing Day

Hi!!! Thank you so much for the reviews. Now to talk about some.

Dark Moon Crystales: Don't worry I really appreciate the critism. This story is based on

Stanley Kurbick's version of the Shining. I am currently reading

the novel. I should have read it before starting but I was

eagar to get my ideas down. As for the humor? Too bad.

It will probably get more serious later and the rating

may change. Please keep reading and review

Kon-hoshi: Thanks so much. I'll definitely read your second story!

Jessail: Thanks Nickel.

Chibi-Kat-316: Thanks! Mind if I use that joke?

zeldaisthebeast: Thank you. I think I'll continue.

Now to start.

Chapter 2: Closing Day

That night Ness couldn't sleep. When the other Smashers had finally all fallen asleep he decided to talk to Tony. Tony was the spirit that lived inside him. He never spoke to him during the day because people would think he's even more insane. Why was Tony there? He wasn't sure. He didn't write the Shining. "You sent me that image didn't you." he asked sounding upset.

"Yes" said Tony moving Ness's finger up and down. (I never got why he does that.)

"Man that was so freakin COOL! Show me more! I could make a movie about this!" Ness cried.

"You idiot I'm trying to warn you!" Tony yelled.

"About what?"

"About the hotel!"

"What hotel?"

"The Overlook hotel!"

"oh yeah... that makes sense..."

"YA THINK!?"

"So what's there that you're trying to warn me about it?" Ness inquired. Just as Tony was about to tell him he heard footsteps in the hall. Ness pretended to sleep. Zelda poked her head into the room.

"Ness...are you ok?" she asked. Ness didn't answer. She figured he had a nightmare and left.

"Listen..." said Tony quietly "there's something evil there. Please don't go. We'll both regret it."

"No...we gotta go."

"Why?"

"Because this story wouldn't be fun if I stayed here." said Ness. "Listen I gotta get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

The next morning everyone got up early and left taking separate cars. Ness was in a car with Link, Zelda, and Young Link. There wasn't much happening. Outside there was only trees. Young Link seemed to be having a good time though. "Ok" said Young Link looking out the window. "I spy with my little eye something green."

"Is it a tree?" Ness grumbled.

"Yes!" he said looking out the window. "Ok this one's harder. I spy with my little eye something green."

"A tree?"

"Yep! I spy with my little eye something-"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A FRECKIN TREE!" screamed Big Link trying not to let go of the wheel and strangle his younger self.

"Yeah! How did ya guess?" asked Y.Link. He sighed. Was he really this stupid as a kid?

"I'm hungry" whined Ness "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, Ness we're there. The hotel was always in the middle of a road." said Link.

"Really?" asked Ness as he and Y.Link looked out the window to find it.

"So Link, you're gonna work on your novel while here right?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah...it's so quiet there. It's probably a good place to work." Link replied. He and Zelda talked a little longer while Y. Link and Ness still tried to find the hotel. Soon they saw it in the distance. "Thank Din! We're here!" Link said pulling into the parking lot. The other Smashers and the owner were already waiting for him.

"Mr. Ullman these are my friends the Smashers!" said Link. Mr.Ullman looked shocked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT!" he screamed pointing at Link.

"You're wearing a nametag sir..." Link replied motioning to the nametag that said 'Hi I'm Mr. Ullman' on it with a simile face.

"Oh...um... let me show you around." he said walking to the hotel with everyone following him. He stopped in front of a hedge maze. "This is the gaint hedge maze we have for really no reason at all...but it looks cool right?" asked Mr. Ullman. Everyone except Ness murmured in agreement.

"I think you should have giant hedge animals instead..." said Ness.

"Yeah!" said Roy. "Animals are cooler!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask you! Oh wait I did...well your opinions are not valued here!" cried Mr.Ullman. "Now let's move on..." Everyone started walking up to the hotel. When they walked in they were shown around the lobby.

"This is the lobby where we make people wait hours to get in. When they finally do get in we tell them there's no more room and then laugh at them later. It's sooo fun. Anyway over here is the game room-"

"OH MY GOD A GAMEROOM" cried Y.Link "THEY HAVE DARTS!!! NESS, POPO, NANA LET'S PLAY!!!" He ran into the room.

"Fine," said Link. "We'll get ya later." Everyone exept Ness and Y.Link left.

"Hey where are the ice climbers?" asked Ness looking around. Soon they came into the room. Ness turned around to greet them but stopped. They looked sort of rigid and dazed. They turned around and left together. "Um...Y.Link did you see that?" asked Ness curiously. Y.Link was to busy throwing darts.

"See what?" he asked throwing and darts and missing. They stayed a little longer until Y.Link gave up. "Screw it" he said taking them off the board. Just then a bunch a needles hit the dartboard. They turned around to see Shiek/Zelda standing there.

"Link told me to get you guys, come on." he/she said.

Meanwhile Mr. Ullman was showing them the Golden Ballroom after visiting the snow machine.

"We can have a party in here!" Samus commented looking around. Mr.Ullman laughed.

"There's no booze so HAH!" Everyone turned to Roy.

"I don't drink." he said stiffly.

"Uh huh I don't care." said Mr.Ullman when Zelda (back in Zelda form) arrived. "Ok why don't some of you check out the kitchen. Hey Dick!" he yelled as a man walked in. Roy burst out laughing.

"His name is Dick!" (thanks Chibi-Kat-316) He yelled howling with laughing.

"Shut up! I'll show the kitchen to anyone except him" said Dick pointing to Roy. Marth and Zelda volunteered. "And how about you Ness?"

"How do you know my name?" Ness asked curiously.

"Must have heard someone call ya that before..." he replied. Ness was about to question further but was interrupted by Marth.

"Let's go." Dick nodded and motioned for them to follow. When they got there Dick showed them the cooking materials, the freezer and then the storage closet. As he showed them the food Ness stood rather bored when he heard a voice in his head. _You like ice cream Ness?_ It was Dick's voice_. He must have physic powers too_. thought Ness nervously. When they left Dick asked Marth and Zelda if he could borrow Ness a minute. They walked into the kitchen and Dick gave Ness some ice-cream.

"Listen Ness. What I'm about to tell you will change your life." he paused and sighed. "You have physic powers."

"Yeah I know I've got PS1"

"Besides that, you also have the shining."

"Which are physic powers like PS1 right?"

"Um...yeah." said Dick

Meanwhile on the way to their next destination Link had some questions for Mr. Ullman. "Sir? Why isn't there any booze here?"

"Well the last caretaker brought up some alcohol, got drunk, had a hangover and killed his two daughters and his wife with an ax and then blows himself up with a shotgun! What was his name...Ah yes it was Grady! Delbert Grady...they say spirits still haunt this hotel..."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know...anyway most people wouldn't apply for the job after that so I was outta luck till you came along! Lucky you huh?"

"um...yeah..." said Link. _That officious little prick! He should told that me that before I took the job! Wait...where did I learn such big words.... _he thought as he and the Smashers followed Mr. Ullman

"Ok so Watson will show you the boiler room Link while I show the others their bedrooms. Put some rattraps down there ok? I HATE RATS!!!!" he screamed louldly causing the others to back up against the wall.

Meanwhile Ness was very confused

"So how's the Shining any different from PS1?" he asked.

"Well...um you can see ghosts...and stuff..."

"But I can do that already!"

"Shut up! Now listen and listen good. The spirits in this hotel want your power! They'll most likely use your friends to get to ya. They'll most likely go for the one with the weakest power first. They'll take over thier bodies and minds when they find an oportunity to." said Dick. Ness was now worried. _The ice climbers don't have magic...have they been affected already? _Ness wondered _Nah...maybe this guy is insane_. _Then again prehaps this is what Tony was trying to warn me about?_

"How can you free them? Ness asked.

"If their bodies become too weak they'll leave. So you got to beat them with PS1 but not kill them. Understand?" Ness nodded. "If everything become to hard to handle call me."

"And you'll do what..."

"Um...shut up! I gotta go now. Go catch up with the others."

A/N Yayness! I hope you liked it. I tried to tie everything in and set it up without being to serious.


	3. One month later

ok…I watched the Shining (again for like the 50th time. Man I love that movie!) and may change it to General/Parody for it's gonna have some horror too. (I mean it's a take off of the Shining why wouldn't it have horror?) It's still gonna have humor of course, but being based on a Steven King novel it'll have to have horror. So enjoy! Oh and this won't effect Sarah's Story or my Zelda fic…oops… I forgot the disclaimer last time… Oh and one more thing I got review thanks things at the end! Yay! Don't forget to eat sugar! Sugar…mmm… Oh BTW means A/N after story.

Disclaimer:I don't own SSBM or the Shining. -(

Chapter 3: One month later….

Zelda walked down the hall pushing her cart and humming the Legend of Zelda theme. _So damn catchy…_she thought. Meanwhile Ness was riding his tricycle around the hotel. Young Link quickly followed after wearing his bunny hood. "Hey Ness?" he asked "Why do you have a tricycle? Your not five…" Ness blushed.

"Well…I…you see…shut up! Why do you have freckin bunny ears!?"

"It's a loooooooong story! Wanna hear?"

"If I say no are you going to tell me anyway?"

"Yes."

"Fine then…"

"Ok it all started one day while I was searching for that damn annoying fairy Navi-"

"But if she's so annoying then why are you looking for her?"

"DON'T INNTERUPT ME INFEDAL. Ok so anyway…" Ness sighed._ I can't take much more of this… _Meanwhile (again…) Zelda was almost to Link's room after trying to push the cart up the stairs, then remembering the laws of physics don't allow you to push carts up a flight of stairs and the whole thing crashed. So she ran back downstairs, made more eggs, and used the elevator this time wondering all the way how the hell she ever got the Triforce of Wisdom. Now finally there she decided the other people of Hyrule must be idiots and opened the door. Link was mumbling in his sleep.

"No…Darunia no please don't hug me….no ow! No!" Zelda chuckled.

"Link wake up…" she said gently. He didn't wake. Zelda sighed. "Hey Link Ruto's here!"

"WHAT!? GOD NO I…oh hi Zelda. Aw… you made me eggs…how sweet. Um but where did you get the eggs…"

"Oh" said Zelda. "you know…"

Flashback: Earlier that morning.

Zelda walked into the Lobby in search of Yoshi. She grinned when she found him sitting on the floor next to Mario who was reading a newspaper. "Hi Yoshi! Can you give me some eggs?" Yoshi shook his head.

"Yoshi!"

"Huh?" Zelda asked. Mario looked up.

"Yoshi can't-a make-a eggs without-a swallowing-a something"

"Oh" Zelda said sadly. Just then a blue ball with wings flew in.

"Princess Zelda! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you and Link! Everywhere!"

"Hi Navi…" Zelda muttered. She hated that fairy and so does Link. Then an idea struck her. She grabbed Navi and feed her to Yoshi who let out several eggs. "Thank you." she said happily picking them up and walked away humming.

End of Flashback

"you know…it's not really important where I got them…so…uh…got any ideas for your novel yet?" Link shook his head. "Well get some! You gotta start writing in the next chapter!"

"Fine, fine…" Later Link sat in one of the rooms of the hotel at the foot of the stairs in a desk. On it was a typewriter. After desperately trying to get an idea he gave up and pulled out a handball from one of the drawers. He stood up, threw it at the wall and caught it. _Well_ he thought _it might damage the wall but…it's fun! Besides what Mr. Ullman doesn't know won't hurt him…_He threw harder and harder with each throw. Then he heard it. A voice calling to him. He shook his head too banish it from his thoughts but it got louder. It told him to find Ness. _No! _Link thought.

_Yes…_said the voice

_No_ Link thought again.

_Yes_ said the voice

_No_

_Yes _

_No _

_Yes _

_No! _

_No _

_Yes! ...aw damnit…_ "NO!" yelled Link aloud this time but the voice had disappeared.

"Cracking up already Link? You weak-minded fool…" said someone behind him. Link spun around to see Gannondorf standing behind him.

"What do you want…?" Link snarled. Gannon smiled.

"They're to getting you already I see…"

"What is?"

"There's something evil about this hotel…but I don't know what. My power can stand up to it but you can't…I can sense it around you drawing nearer and nearer…"

"You're a liar…" Link said as Gannondorf turned back around. Link grinned and quickly threw the handball at him. It hit him in the ass.

"OW!" he yelled turning around and giving Link a death glare. Then he quickly left. Link was now doubled over laughing hysterically.

"I don't need a sword to beat you Gannon_dork_!...that wasn't my best insult…" he said getting up and returned to his seat. Meanwhile (my favorite transitional phrase!) Ness and Young Link had decided to try and beat each other through the maze. Young Link got lost after the first turn. "Damn now I gotta go back…" Then an idea came to him. Rummaging around his shield he pulled out a mask. "Ah the Deku Mask!" He quickly put it on and transformed into a Deku Scrub. He found a conviently placed Deku Flower, got inside and launched himself into the air. Flowers sprung from his back making him fly in the air when he saw the middle of the maze he landed and waited for Ness. Soon Ness arrived in panting. He looked at Deku-Link.

"Hey! How did you get here so fast?" Link took off the mask turning himself back to normal.

"Um…the power of…." he looked at the mask. 'Spirit! Yeah that's it. I uh…believed I could and I did hehe, now fork over the twenty!" Ness reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. "Hey!" yelled Y. Link looking at the paper money. "This ain't a rupee!" Meanwhile (yet again) Link stood in the lobby looking at the model of the maze Mr. Ullman made while eating sugar. The voice came back. _Here_ they said _he's in here…_The model glowed for a minute showing two dark figures in the center. _Go fetch him…_ Link shook his head.

"I told you no…" he said quietly heading away from the model and to the stairs.

Yay Chapter 3 is done! Oh yeah in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Link transforms himself into a Deku Scrub using the Deku Mask If u want a pic. of one email me about it. Well chappie 4 will be up soon!

NuadaArgetlam- Nehehe maybe soon Bran….maybe lol. After Christmas k? Then I'll get my own copy!

AnimeDemonNayorin- I agree! Yay Link!

Son of Marth-I sent it to ya in a review.

Chibi-Kat-316- lol thanks again!

zeldaisthebest- Yay! Thanks!

Thanks so much for reviewing people! I hoped you liked it!


	4. Tuesday

A/N Hizys! I'm all excited to be doing another chapter! This is a fun story to work on so I'll continue it definitely! Thank for all your reviews people! I'll answer them at the end. Sorry it's taking a while to update but I have to update my Zelda fic. Tell me your story! Just so you know this … means someone is speaking telepathically. And _italics_ are the spirits speaking and thoughts. Ok next chapter.

Whoops disclaimer!

I don't own Nintendo, SSBM or The Shining

Ok onward with the story!!! (really this time --')

Chapter 4: Tuesday

Zelda stood in the closet looking around deciding what to make for dinner. Finally after rummaging through the closet she found a giant can of fruit cocktail. Zelda stood for a minute staring at it. She loooooved fruit cocktail. It was her favorite thing to eat , so she stared for a couple moments then pulled it down from the shelf and hugged it. As she walked into the kitchen to pour it in a bowl she noticed the news that was on a big screen TV in the kitchen that she made Link drag in here a while ago. They were talking about the weather, "There is a huge snowstorm coming this way…" said the man on the news. "We could all die, get really sick, or get stranded in hotel with insane people trying to chop us up with an ax. If this happens you should-"

"Boring!" said Zelda changing the channel to MTV. The MTV hits were on. She smiled happily singing I Dare You To Move as she continued pour when she realized. _Why am I sharing this with the others? It's mine! They are unworthy of this delicious meal! No I must make up an excuse…so only I can eat this! _

Meanwhile Ness was riding his tricycle down the long halls again. He was on his way to see Mewtwo. After a heated debate with Tony last night they decided to go tell the others with the strongest physic powers which happened to be Zelda, Gannondorf, Mewtwo and himself about what was happening. He rode faster and faster down the hall when he stopped abruptly in front of room 237. Tony was surprised. "What's wrong?" he said through Ness's finger. Ness was silent. He got off his trike and began walking towards the door to the room. "Don't go!" cried Tony. Ness stopped.

"…why?"

"There's something wrong with that room. It seems…evil."

"Yeah I know. It lets off an evil aura but…I don't want to contradict the storyline so…" Ness reached for the doorknob and stopped to stare at it. "It's shiny…" Ness continued to dramatically (and slowly) reach for it. Several moments later Tony became bored.

"Snap out of it! I'm bored! YOU'RE BORING ME!!!!" the spirit yelled. "BE INTERSTING!!!! I'm warning you!!!! REALLY!" Ness didn't reply for he was still mesmerized by the doorknob. "OK YOU"RE ASKING FOR IT NOW!!!!" A vision flashed through Ness's head of the Ice Climbers. Ness backed away still staring at the doorknob. "AH HA!!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BIZNOTCH!!!!" yelled Tony triumphantly. Ness turned around, jumped on the trike and sped off. After awhile of riding Ness had reached Mewtwo's room.

"Oh MEWTWO!!!!!!!!" screamed Ness loudly opening the door. Mewtwo was floating above his bed in a meditative state. (A/N crossed legged with his arms on his knees with the eyes closed just I case you didn't know) He opened one eye to stare at Ness.

What?! asked the Pokemon you have disturbed my concentration! This had better be important!

"It is!" yelled Ness. "This hotel is run by spirits and-"

I know. Do you think I'm stupid?" Ness nodded. Mewtwo glared at the boy. I should make a clone out of you and kill you with it… anyway is that all you came to tell me? Or do you know their plan? Ness stop to think. _Crap what was their plan…oh man I totally forgot…it was something…important…. _Tony sent Ness another vision of the Ice Climbers.

"Oh yeah! They are taking over the others with weaker magic. But you, me Zelda and Gannondorf have the strongest magic so we're safe. But they will use the others to kill us! They already have the Ice Climbers!" Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

I am more then a match for those pathetic Eskimos! Ness growled. The Ice Climbers were two of Ness's closest friends. It's not fair of Mewtwo to put them down. When this was over somebody is getting an ass whipping…

"Just…warning you…" said Ness leaving and getting back on his trike. He peddled once and got off.

"We're here…" said Ness walking up to the door.

"But you just got on! We can't be here!"

"Sure we can Gannondorf's room is right next door."

"Why did you even bother to get on in the first place? Why didn't you just walk?" Tony asked.

"Hey I get tired easily!"

"It's two freakin steps away!"

Meanwhile (sigh, yet again) Zelda walked into the lobby where Link was typing.

"Hi!" she greeted her boyfriend. "How's it going?" Link sighed. He pulled the piece of paper he was typing out with one swipe. Then a dramatic instrumental note rang as if the scene was scary.

"Not good…" he answered glaring at her. He had just had a great idea and she came in and ruined it.

"Oh well….so I was just wondering ….what should I make for dinner? I um…dropped what I was making on the floor!!! Really! I did! DON"T DOUBT MY LIES! Whoops I mean um… ahem…soooo now what should I make?"

"I don't know Zelda … nor do I care…just leave…" But Zelda didn't leave. She kept asking what was wrong and when he refused to answer she decided to weedle it out of him.

"What's wrong? Tell me. Please! Tell me." she said again and again until Link lost it.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" he screamed loudly. He took a deep breath and calmly explained it. "Listen…when I'm in here typing," he paused to press a couple keys so she knew what it sounded like, "don't come in! Ok?! Just leave me alone damnit!!!" Zelda nodded and began to leave.

"Wait…" she said turning back around. "So then what do I make for dinner?" Link responded by screaming.

"GET OUT!!!"

"Fine!" Zelda snapped. "I'll ask someone else!"

Meanwhile… Ness opened Gannondorf's door. Gannondorf was standing in the middle of the room throwing a dark energy ball at pictures of Link that was taped to the wall.

"Hiya Ganny!" Ness greeted. The Guerdo looked up.

"What do _you _want…?" he asked growling.

"To warn you about the hotel and stuff…" Ness said simply. He really didn't care if Gannon died or not but it was fair to warn him….actually who cares? _I don't…_Ness thought as he began to walk out.

"About the hotel? What about it?" _Damn_ thought Ness _Oh well might as well tell him…_

Ness told him about everything except Tony. Gannondorf started laughing when he finished.

"What?" asked Ness scowling "you don't believe me????? You dumbass!"

"No, no I do… but I will be laughing my ass off when Link is being possessed! BWAHAHA!!!!" he began laughing even harder.

"Wow is you really as stupid as you look?" Ness asked. He heard Tony let out a sigh that Gannondorf didn't hear because he was too busy laughing at Ness's messup now...

"Is you??? (and you're calling me stupid…)" He stopped laughing realizing he had been insulted. "Hey! Anyway why am I stupid? Which I'm not…"

"Because!!!!!! They would use Link to kill you…"

"Are you implying that Link can kill me???" Ness thought about it a moment.

"Yep…" he said after a while.

"What!? I can beat that bastard anytime!" Ness let out a cough that sounded oddly like the words 'yeah right'. "No really! Except that one time…but he cheated!" Ness rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah how…"

"He hit my tail!"

"Ohhh…evil…" Ness said sarcastically. Gannondorf picked Ness up.

"You little!" he was about to put Ness's head through a wall when there was a knock at the door. Marth poked his head in.

"Hey! It's five time for-" He looked at the scene. Gannon quickly put Ness behind his back. "What are you doing…?" Gannondorf tried to make himself look innocent.

"Nothing…" Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…or something?"

"NO!!!" yelled Gannondorf. "You're confusing me!!!!" he quickly ran out tossing Ness at Marth who fell over. Ness landed on top of him. Roy who was walking by peaked into the room.

"EW!" he yelled running off. Marth pushed the boy off him.

"Well…" said he as he got up and fixed his tiara. "I'm going to dinner…"

At five o'clock… Everyone sat at the table waiting for Zelda to serve them. Soon she walked out staring guiltily the floor. Everyone watched her quietly. After awhile of this Marth spoke up "Well?!" he asked. "I cooked last time! It was your turn today! What did you make?" Zelda looked up.

"Well…" _Think fast!_ she thought to herself. She pointed to the other side of the room. "Look an obvious distraction!" Everyone turned to look. While they were distracted she used Farore's Wind to teleport herself upstairs.

"Hey!" said Roy turning back around "there was no-" Marth sighed.

"Aw damn…"

A/N Yay that was a fun chappie! Please R&R! Also I'm doing chapter revisions because I feel I should! So I'm rewriting them and doing that for the rest too. But the Shining's revisions will be done first. Yay!


End file.
